Emperor's New Clothes
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: Harry didn't know what had happened. He had gone to the forest like asked, and now instead of being dead he was falling. Based off of Panic! at The Disco's new song by the same name.


**AN: Hello! I know I should be working on Emerald, but I watched the new song by Panic! at The Disco. It is amazing, and the makeup is so well done. Even so, those horns could do nothing to hide Brendon Urie's big forehead. I saw the video, Emperor's New Clothes, and started writing this little thing here.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Emperor's New Clothes.**

 **Giada Draven, out.**

Harry didn't know what had happened. He had gone to the forest like Voldemort had asked, mainly because he did not want anybody else to die for him. Voldemort had thrown out some insults, but he wasn't fazed. So, Voldemort had fired the killing curse, and that should have been the end of it. Instead, he was falling very fastly. He could faintly hear his voice talking to Dumbledore's, speaking of the hunt for the horcruxes and how Harry was Voldemort's unknown 7th one. He heard Dumbledore tell him that he could go back, but then his screams broke through.

The image of Harry screaming on the ground in front of Dumbledore appeared in his mind, and for some reason he felt a deep loathing for the idea of kneeling down in front of someone. He shook his head, wondering where the thought had come from. The fake Harry kept screaming, but then cut off. He looked up at Dumbledore, then gave a grin filled with pointed teeth. His face was gray, and resembled ashy stone. His eyes were no longer green, but were now a sickly yellow.

" _Oh, you foolish old man, of course I'll go back. As soon as I finish my 'fall from grace', as some would say."_ This new Harry had a deep, gravely voice that made Harry's ears ring. Just as soon as he could hear again, his counterpart seemed to turn so that he could stare directly into his eyes. " _I do, after all, have some people that I need to collect. I would like to welcome you to the end of eras."_

The vision ended there, and Harry finally reached the end of his fall. He landed suddenly, but not painfully, which was a surprise with the rocky ashes he had landed on. He landed on his back, so it took him a moment to regain his breath. In the distance, he could hear raspy voices chorusing, " _Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

Without realizing it, Harry started to pull himself up and sing at the same time. " _Welcome to the end of eras. Ice has melted back to life."_ By this time, he had sat up and was now able to look around him. There were old skeletons scattered throughout, and even some skulls by themselves. " _Done my time and served my sentence,"_ Harry continued, feeling as if he had done enough for the wizarding world.

" _Dress me up and watch me die."_ Harry felt as if he had been a pig set up for slaughter. He had been conditioned all of his life to sacrifice himself at the end. " _If it feels good, tastes good. It must be mine."_ Harry wanted to claim what he thought he deserved, and that was revenge against those who had wronged him. At this point, Harry was staring at his hand. It had turned the same color as the terrain, a stony, ashy gray. Holding it up to his face, he found that his nails were now sharp as claws and pointed.

Gripping his head at the sudden headache he had, he kept on singing. " _Dynasty decapitated. You just might see a ghost tonight."_ He grabbed his stomach in pain, then fell onto his elbows on the floor. Pulling himself onto his knees, he lifted up his shirt to find that his stomach had turned the same gray that his hand was.

Looking straight ahead at nothing, he kept singing, " _And if you don't know now you know."_ Jerking forward as if pushed, Harry found that he literally could not stop singing. " _I'm taking back the crown."_ He fell back onto his knees, then forced himself to stand up. Pulling off his shirt, he felt the skin on his collar raise up into an intricate pattern as he sang, " _I'm all dressed up and naked. I see what's mine and take it."_

Harry curled his arms around his middle, as if to protect himself from the pain. He was able to stretch for a moment, then fell down onto his elbows once more. The raspy chorus was back, singing, " _Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

Harry felt his back shift inhumanly, and when he looked up he felt a small weight settle on his forehead. Jerking his hands up as if to hold his head, he sang, " _The crown. So close I can taste it."_ Harry fell back to the ground and beat his hand against the ash, trying to relieve at least a small bit of the pain. " _I see what's mine and take it."_

" _Finder keepers, losers weepers,"_ sang the chorus. Harry crawled forward and his hands and knees, then stood up. His skin was almost completely gray, and there were even more intricate patterns across his body. The weight he had felt on his head were small horns, curved upward.

He staggered back, then fell back onto the ground as a cloud of ash billowed out from him. Standing up on his knees, he looked at his hand, which was completely gray. " _Sycophants on velvet sofas. Lavish mansions, vintage wines."_ He raised his other hand, which had previously been a natural color, and studied the gray skin and sharpened claws. Standing up, he gave a savage grin, loving the power he could feel coursing through him. " _I am so much more than royal. Snatch your chain and mace your eyes."_ His eyes rolled back into his head, and when they came back they were that sickly yellow he had seen on the imaginary him.

Harry popped the bones in his neck, getting used to this change. " _If it feels good, tastes good. It must be mine. Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die."_ He shook his finger at nothing, imagining the people who called him 'friend' to be there. He hunkered down on the ground, " _And if you don't know now you know. I'm taking back the crown."_ Harry stood up, showing that he now possessed larger horns, two new ones on his shoulders, and pointed ears that looked as if they had been torn in a fight. His chin was pointed, and had intricate patterns on it. There was no normal skin left, all of it having turned gray.

" _I'm all dressed up and naked. I see what's mine and take it,"_ Harry sang, knowing what was his that he would bring back here as soon as business was settled. This time, he sang along with the chorus of raspy voices, " _Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

" _The crown,"_ he said, knowing that it would be his once his transformation was done. " _so close I can taste it. I see what's mine and take it. Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

The raspy voices seemed to come from the skulls scattered around the area he was in. Harry faded into black while the skulls continued on their own. " _Mortal kings are ruling castles. Welcome to my world of fun. Liars settle into sockets. Flip the switch and watch them run."_ The skulls rolled to the side, as whatever had animated them left.

Harry appeared, washed in red light. His voice had slowly turned gravely like it had been in the vision. His facial horns were larger than before, and he had large, black feathered wings with red feathers on the edges. " _Finders keepers, losers weepers. I'm taking back back, taking back back the crown. I'm all dressed up and naked. I see what's mine and take it. Finder keepers, losers weepers."_ Harry turned his head, admiring his new look. He also had to get used to the new weight on his chin. His chin had grown several inches, and was covered by intricate designs. He grinned, showing off his now two-inch long, sharpened incisors.

Throughout all of this, he had been singing, but now he relished the song that had taken over. " _The crown. So close I can taste it. I see what's mine and take it. Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

The rasping voices were alone this time, as Harry had froze where he stood. " _Finders keepers, losers weepers. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."_ Harry stared directly ahead, watching as two large doors were cranked open to reveal the wreckage from different battles around the world. The most prominent was from the battle of Hogwarts, it having been the most recent bout of destruction. He grinned, slowly, relishing in the feel of all of this power that now surrounded him.

" _It is time to claim what is rightfully mine. After all, every king needs his queen. Or, in this case, consort."_ Harry said this, his voice stony and rough. With one powerful beat of his wings, he took off through the newly opened doors, towards the forest clearing where Voldemort stood in front of his old body, about to order Narcissa Malfoy to see if the boy truly was dead.

Harry's body twitched minutely just as Narcissa got in front of it, blocking Voldemort's view. The new Harry's conscience entered his body, automatically pulling up glamours so that no one would sense the change. Narcissa knelt beside him and asked, "Is he alive? Is he at the castle?" She whispered this fervently, obviously referring to her son.

Harry carefully nodded his head, trying not to make it noticeable to anybody other than the two of them. "Good. Take care of him for me." Narcissa got up from her knees and dusted herself off. Turning to Voldemort, she told him, "The boy is dead, my lord."

Hagrid, who was still restrained, start sobbing. He wailed out, "No! No' 'Arry!" He started to the young man who he had been friends with, sobbing all the while.

The Death Eaters who were holding him back got a workout, but Voldemort ordered them to stop. "Let the half-breed carry him, so that they can see that resistance is futile. Now, onwards to the castle, so that we may claim our victory." Voldemort wore a self-satisfied smirk, pleased that he had rid himself of the annoying Potter brat.

Harry was impossibly still the whole time that Hagrid carried him through the forest. He was focused on concentrating his magic so that Voldemort would get the punishment he deserved. After several minutes of walking, the group finally reached the expansive lawn in front of the castle. Harry went even more still, if that was possible, making sure that his new self made a good impression.

Those who had stayed at Hogwarts to fight in the war were standing in and around the ruined doors, all of them staring at the group heading their way. Voldemort stepped to the fore, as if preparing to make a speech, but froze when he heard Harry's rocky voice. " _Tom Marvolo Riddle, you have committed many crimes against your own kind."_ He pushed himself away from Hagrid and stared directly at the 'dark lord'. The Death Eaters reacted with shock, while the denizens of Hogwarts were happy that Harry was alive after all. However, his deep voice sent shivers down many people's spines, not all of them being from fright.

Voldemort stumbled back, obviously thinking that the situation was impossible. Hagrid gave a little gasp when Harry got out of his arms. Harry just stood there, preparing to drop the glamours and take Voldemort to his punishment. Said Dark Lord said, "No. You can not be alive. I killed you! You must be one of the old man's manipulations! You are not real!" Voldemort couldn't fathom how else this could be real.

Harry grinned, revealing his sharpened teeth. " _Oh, Tom. You should know by now that you made a seventh horcrux. Me. When you killed me in the forest, you got rid of that piece of your soul; you're mortal now. Meaning I can retrieve you for your punishment in hell."_ His voice permeated the area. " _And then I will claim what is mine. Draco Malfoy, step forward, please."_ He looked around, seeking out his desired one.

Draco, meanwhile, was shocked. After all, since when did the 'Chosen One' of the light want to speak to him? Draco stepped forward regardless, coming to the fore of the crowd. Harry continued to grin, showing off his fang-like teeth, and slowly took apart his glamours. First his gray skin came through, then his yellow eyes and slicked back hair and horns, then finally his wings. This drew many gasps from the surrounding people, none more so than the purebloods. They knew that this was what the new king of Hell would look like when he took his rightful place at the throne. They also knew that he would only call out those who wronged him and whomever he would take as his co-ruler. And it so happened that they were going to witness both.

" _Tom, you will be sent to my kingdom, where you will face judgment for your crimes. Go,_ _ **now**_ _."_ The last word sounded as if it was growled, even with the gravely voice that spoke it. Harry waved his hand, opening a crevice beneath him. Voldemort uttered a very unmanly shriek, then plummeted down into the earth. Harry smirked, then turned towards Draco. " _I wish to ask if you would join me in my rule. You may visit your loved ones, if you so wish."_

He had trouble getting those words out, not wanting Draco to leave his side for any reason. All of the purebloods raised their eyebrows, obviously not expecting Potter to pick the Malfoy heir. The moment was ruined, however, when the youngest Weasley shrieked, "No! Harry is mine! He can't go to some Death Eater trash!" Ginny struggled out of her mother's grasp and dashed towards Harry and Draco. Harry's wings burst forward and wrapped around Draco, protecting him from the onslaught of the miniature banshee.

" _You will not harm him."_ Harry growled. Draco was wrapped in both his arms and wings, and he felt safe for the first time since fourth year had started. Harry growled and bared his teeth at the Weaslette, angry that she had tried to take him away from the one he had claimed. He felt Draco shift in his arms and pulled away, worried that he had made him uncomfortable.

Draco smiled up at him, reassuring him that he was fine. Then, he stepped towards his mother, who was at the front of the procession of Death Eaters. "Mother? Are you okay with this?" Draco asked nervously.

Narcissa laughed. "Oh Dragon. All of us purebloods know the lore, that the ruler of Hell would come to the surface to claim his mate, regardless of gender. It is an honor that he has chosen you. It does not matter who he was before, only who he is now." Narcissa said encouragingly. To her, her child being chosen meant that the Malfoy line was blessed.

Draco nodded, already moving towards Harry so that he may go with him. Harry grinned, forgetting all about the girl in front of him. He offered his hand, " _Are you ready, love."_ His voice sent shivers down Draco's spine, and he nodded readily, anxious to go. He placed his hand in the other's, and Harry's wings started to beat the air. They rose up, and the sound of doors opening filled the area. A gray portal appeared and Harry flew through it, pulling his consort with him.


End file.
